Hot Bakery (Hoto Cocoa)
Hot Bakery led by Hoto Cocoa is a civilization by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. It is based on the Is the Order a Rabbit series. Hot Bakery is tested only on Brave New World. It is best played with Divine Yuri's Rabbit House Civilization that comes from the same universe. Overview Dawn of Man May all the little sisters of the world look towards you, Cocoa! You are the youngest of the Hoto family. Coddled you were, you wish to show affection to cute things, and immediately wanted to cuddle Tippy and Kafuu Chino at first sight. They treated you with suspicion at first, but they warmed up to you, even if the visual signs were few and far between. Cocoa, the little sisters of the world wait for you to embrace them. With your bread bring them over and stand as the greatest elder sister ever to be remembered. Are you ready to take on the journey to bring all the little sisters under your care, Cocoa? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy Cocoa leads an early-game powerhouse of a civilization: All of Cocoa's unique bonuses provide a consistent and powerful bonus that grants Cocoa some sort of benefit to any sort of victory: While Cocoa doesn't have a direct bonus to a Cultural Victory, Cocoa's high population and the resulting high science and production allows Cocoa some edge over civilizations with no bonus to cultural victory. Cocoa's earliest bonus is the free granary, and it is a powerful bonus by itself: +2 Food immediately without requiring any investment in production or maintenance allows Cocoa to raise the population of Artocopial cities in the early game far faster than almost any other civilization, while also allowing Cocoa to expand faster as extra food translates into production for Settlers. In addition, Cocoa's City-State bonus isn't as useful in keeping allies as that of Megas Alexandros, but manages to be powerful enough to be relevant especially when combined with Cocoa's other bonuses. Making Allies of city-states will make Cocoa a powerhouse: making a few city-state allies will add to Cocoa's capital, and 4 city-states will provide enough production to match a manufactory. Cocoa's UU and the UB are the most iconic aspect of Cocoa's gameplay: the Artopolion makes Wine and Sugar starts or settles useful, while potentially making room for a maximum of 12 Global Happiness. Not only that, the Artopolion often becomes better than the Indonesia's Unique Ability, since the Indonesians are limited to 1 extra copy of the luxury to sell to neighbors, while Cocoa can have more copies of the unique resources depending on the the cities and resource positions, all while contributing to Cocoa's already venerable population game spurred by the free Granary. Lastly, the Unique Merchant Replacement is a very versatile unit that encourages Cocoa to take advantage of Wonders that give Merchant Points, as well as employing Merchants once Artopolia are completed: The Unique Merchant plants into Academies while also having the ability to hurry production, making it a mix of a Great Scientist and Great Engineer early game with each GP's abilities that are most relevant in the early game. In addition to their ability to boost Cocoa's development, they also have a remarkable sight range, as well as the ability to speed healing of nearby units, making them also great military assets as well. The healing bonus that the Elder Sisters provide makes Bombers even better, allowing Cocoa to engage in bombing attacks longer than most other civilizations. Because Cocoa can grow very quickly in the early game especially with the Civilization IV Trait mod, Cocoa tends to suffer from unhappiness. To compensate for the early unhappiness problem, the player is recommended to prioritize Meritocracy or Monarchy. Should the player be fortunate enough to found a religion, prioritizing Pagodas and Religious Centers will help to control unhappiness. With the August 22 patch, Cocoa has become less reliant on resources, but also less able to control the luxury market. Artopolion no longer gives luxury resources depending on the surrounding resources, but rather gives only one of the 3 luxury resources available (Souvlaki renamed to Cafe Cocoa in the process). However, the luxury resources provided prioritizes the resource that Cocoa doesn't have, meaning 3 of Cocoa's cities do not cost any happiness to found once the cities have built the Artopolion, nor does it lose the Growth bonus associated with the resources. However, the Artopolion now grants 1 Production to all the Monuments in the empire. Because of this new change, Cocoa has become even more expansion-oriented than before. While Artopolia must be built before Cocoa can receive the new bonuses, the ability to get a significant boost to production means Cocoa is given a strong late Classical to Medieval game as long as there's luxury resources to back up Cocoa's expansion. Unique Trait and Components Music AI |-|Trait = |-|Major Civs = |-|Minor Civs = |-|Flavor = |-|Mods = Cocoa is a capable opponent if not checked by a more aggressive neighbor. Cocoa might not have the Science potential of Korea or Babylon, but makes up for that with a wide variety of early game bonuses that allows Cocoa to snowball well, and the AI takes advantage of its Happiness bonus. Cocoa will prove to be expansionist if Civ IV Traits is enabled, and Cocoa will focus Science and Gold, prioritizing Diplomatic victory. With an almost guaranteed higher population that most neighboring civilizations, Cocoa will often come out on top of the science and production demographics if left unchecked. Cocoa also sometimes plant the unique Merchants into Academies, further accentuating the science advantages through population. Mod Supports Events Gold and Culture in Standard Speed. *Free Great Scientist *Academies produce 2 Science and Culture. |option2name=Guess we'll provide some place for them to teach. Some people's bound to learn. |option2details=Costs 200 Gold. *Instant university in the Capital. |option3name=Too much bother, don't want to learn another language~ |option3details=Nothing }} Decisions Gold in Standard Speed |rewards = 10 (+15 per era) Food for all of the player's cities. *15 Influence with all met city-states. *Fully converts all the player's cities and the allied city-states into the player's state religion. However, the holy city of the player's state religion and the religion that the player founded if it isn't the state religion are exceptions.}} Gold and Culture in Standard Speed |rewards = All the players' cities receive the Loukoumades Shop.}} Gold and Culture in Standard Speed |rewards = Capital receives the Molang Enclave building.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are eating rabbit-shaped bread, while the elder sisters are cuddling younger sisters. I fear that the world will be overtaken by the influence of your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Europa Barbarorum Team: War Theme *Koi: Intellectual property (Cocoa, Mocha), Art sources *Yoon Hye-Ji: Intellectual property (Molang) *White Fox: Animation (art source), Music Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Anime Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Eastern Cultures Category:City State Civilizations Category:Expansion Civilizations Category:Growth Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions